Shattered Dreams
by DarkDragonJaganshi
Summary: Mae a human girl who is in a life long relationship has to battle a jealous and evil tainted kagome for her life, and love Inuyasha. Kagome has hired an assassin to take out Mae so she can have Inuyasha for herself. Will she succeed in her devious plan? Readto find out! Inuyasha X OC story
1. In The Woods

I didn't know where I was when I woke up; all I knew was that I was in some type of prison in an underground shack. Where are Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Kirara? I got up off the table I was laying on, and began walking around. I was face to face with a solid metal door, I was sure that it would be locked, but it wasn't. I opened the door, and walked into a long hallway, there was so many ways I could go, but I had no idea where to go. I kind of stood there, until I heard a creaking sound. It had to be a demon. I looked around, and saw many eyes. There were a lot of demons here, and it looked like they wanted to catch me. I was frightened because I was human, and I would surely be devoured by them, and I didn't know where Inuyasha was. He couldn't protect me if he didn't know where I was.

One of the demons lunged at me, I screamed, and ran down the hallway, the demons were hightailing me. I made a quick turn to the right. The hallways were long, and I would probably be wondering down here for ages. "Over here" a voice harshly whispered. I turned to see a half demon standing there, he looked old. "Quickly, the exit is here! I will hold them off." He insisted. I kind of just stood there, until I realized I had nothing to lose. I nodded, and ran towards the way he pointed. There was a ladder built into the beige colored wall, and an opening on top, I just had to turn the handle to open it and leave. I climbed the ladder, and opened the door by turning the "knob" water gushed in, I couldn't breath as the water came flowing in. I could swim, but I couldn't through all this pressure from the water gushing in, but I did my best to get through the water and to the outside. Finally I made it out, and my head popped to the surface. I was lucky that the underground thing I was being held in was near the surface of the water. I stood on top of the door, and then kicked with my feet towards the grass that was 3 feet away from where I stood.

I had made it to the grass. I got up, cloths soaking wet, and I was gasping for hair. I looked around, and figured out I was in a forest, that had a river running through it. The grass was nice and very green, and about 50 feet up ahead there was a brown bridge that has little to no opening between the water and the bridge itself. The current picked up more so towards the bridge, If was down there in the river I would defiantly be carried away with the current. About 15 feet away from the bridge was Inuyasha, sleeping on the soft green grass. I ran towards him, I was about halfway towards him, when my foot was too close to the edge of the grass, and I fell in the rapid river. I tried to grab onto the surface of the grass as I went under, but I couldn't reach seeing as it was about 6 feet above my head.

I screamed, and tried to get back up, but I couldn't. My arms were flailing as I tried to get back up. 'Inuyasha please help me' is all I could think as I sank deeper and deep, my eyes were closed. Suddenly a hand grasped my red robe- I was wearing Inuyasha's robe, but only the top half: over my cloths- , and pulled me up, and out of the water. I recognized Inuyasha's concerned eyes as he took me into his arms. I coughed, and looked up at him, smiling. He smiled a little and then said softly "you're so stupid." into my ear playfully. We laid side by side staring up into the sky, until he pulled me into his arms, and let me lay on his chest. He and I were a couple. We always would be. We laid like that for a little, until he sat up, and looked into my eyes. He seemed to be radiant as he leaned towards me, and kissed me. "Ahem" a voice interrupted. Inuyasha and I quickly separated and looked away blushing. "What do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. Miroku stood there with Sango, who was wearing her Kimono.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go for a swim." He said, motioning to the now calm river. "Sounds like fun" Kagome said, walking up from behind Inuyasha and I. She was wearing a kimono as well, and she looked nice in it. "Sure be my guest" Inuyasha said, and then looked at Miroku and Sango. "We'll be there in a sec." I nodded, and went to Kagome. We both squealed and we looked at the water. "Remember not to get to close to the bridge, or you'll be sucked back into your world Kagome." I whispered to her. Kagome couldn't go back to her world now, because if she did, she wouldn't exist anymore. When she was cursed by the dark priestess, she was tainted with some sort of spell, now she can't go back to her own time, or she would cause her own demise. Kagome nodded and she stared into the water. I removed my red robe that Inuyasha had let me wear when I got cold last night. I laid it on the grass, and looked into the water. I jumped in and so did Kagome. We were swimming when suddenly the water current picked up, and because pulling us toward the bridge. Oh no. Kagome was so close to the bridge, if something didn't block her, she would be sucked under it, and stuck there, either drowning, or she'd be sucked into her other world.

I quickly swam, so my body was going with the current, it put me front of Kagome, and closer to the bridge. I grabbed the bottom of the bridge, and held myself there as my body swayed to the current. I almost got stuck under the bridge but I fought against it. I reached for Kagome's hand, and I grabbed her. She ended up getting sucked more under the bridge then I was. "K-Kagome" I forced out, struggling to pull her out. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He couldn't get to us, and I didn't know why. "She can't go back to her own world!" Sango said. I looked at Kagome and realized. Nothing will happen to me if I get sucked under the bridge. I quickly let go of the bridge, and grabbed Kagome's other hand, and pushed her in front of me while I got sucked under the bridge. "Mae!" Inuyasha screamed my name. Like I had said before, the bridge had almost no space. So I could barely breathe down there, and there were rocks on the other side of the bridge so I couldn't get out the other side, I put my back against the rock, and put my feet on Kagome's back, and pushed her out. I saw a hand reach out for her, and recognized it as Inuyasha's hand. Good she had been saved. Now it's time to find a way for me to get out. I positioned myself so I would have my feet against the wall of the rocks. I pushed off the wall, and forced myself out. I fought against the current, and grabbed the bottom of the bridge where I was hanging onto before. Finally I could breathe again. Inuyasha's hand shot out for mine.

I grabbed it, and he pulled me out. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at me with concern in his eyes. I nodded, and then looked around. "Where did Kagome go?" I asked and looked around. "She went into the trees to change out her soaked Kimono." Inuyasha said. I nodded "I'm going to go check up on her." I walked deeper into the trees, and looked for her. There she stood, talking to a dark figure. "You promise she will be gone?" Kagome asked. "Yes for the price of only one Shikon jewel shard." Kagome thought about it. "You wouldn't…" I whispered lowly. I knew she wouldn't. But who was this "She" they were talking about? Why was Kagome even talking to someone like that? Who did Kagome want to get rid of?

I decided to ignore it, and left the area. I'd question her later. I ran back to where the group was waiting. They had laid out a yellow Blanket and had food lain out on the blanket. That was from Kagome's backpack. I smiled at Inuyasha and sat down on the blanket next to Sango and Shippo. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Kagome walking towards us, her hair was soaking wet, and she had a pissed of expression on her face. "Are you okay Kagome?" I asked. She looked at me with a glare and then looked away. "Fine." She grunted out. I looked to the others to see if they had caught that action. They hadn't. I was confused but didn't comment on it, we all sat down and ate. Kagome didn't say a word, and neither did I. I didn't eat, I had this horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Something **really** bad. But what?

**AN: I had actually dreamed all of this up and decided to turn this into a fan fiction. I hope you guys like it, btw it's a Inuyasha X OC Story. Anyways the next story will be in Inuyasha's POV sorry if some of the characters don't seem in character, I kind of went off and did my own little thing. Anyways review please (: I was writing this for an hour straight, and listening to Evanescence the entire time lol anywasy Reviews, pleasethey inspire me!**

**-DarkDragonJaganshi**


	2. Tell me the truth, Kagome!

**AN: I realized that the first chapter was well, kind of boring and rather long, but this one has more talking in it, and less descriptiveness, anyways ways here we go! Enjoy! **

I held onto Inuyasha's bare arms, and hugged myself closer to him as he ran faster. We all were heading back to lady Kaedas to restock on food, and to get some good sleep. The new moon was tonight, and we needed to head back before Inuyasha transformed into a human. I still was wondering what was going on with Kagome, but I didn't bother questioning her until we got back to the Village.

"Inuyasha" I started, gripping him a little bit tighter in fear I would fall off. "Yeah?" he asked, concentrating on his running. Should I tell him about Kagome, and what I saw…. That would just get him distracted, and then we might not get to the village in time. That would put us all in danger, so I decided not to say anything. "Never mind. I'll tell you later." I promised, looking ahead to see the village up ahead. I felt him nod as he jumped towards the village.

Inuyasha crouched down so I could get off, and I did so. I felt a cold chill go by; I wrapped the red robe of Inuyasha's tighter around my body. "Let's go in." I said. Everyone nodded, and we headed inside lady Kaedas hut. "Aye, I seen ye all returned." Lady Kaedas voice spoke. I smiled at her, and then turned to Inuyasha. "Let's get prepared for tonight." He nodded and I walked outside, to collect the food from garden they had. I got the stuff we normally got, and headed inside. "Mae" Inuyasha greeted me once I stepped inside.

"Hey" I smiled at him, and then set the basket of fruits and vegetables down on the ground. I walked over to our pile of weapons, and picked up my black shuriken. This shuriken had the power to grow larger, about the size of a human baby. It was powerful. When I wasn't fighting it shrunk down to a normal sized shuriken. "What was is you wanted to tell me?" Inuyasha asked, looking up at me. I paused, and then shook my head. I still hadn't asked Kagome about it, maybe I shouldn't tell Inuyasha. 2 hands wrapped around my waist, and I looked up to see Inuyasha behind me. I turned towards him, and sighed.

"It's probably nothing, but I saw Kagome talking to some old hag in the forest back there, and she was saying something about getting rid of someone. The old hag said she would get rid of the person Kagome was talking about for one Shikon jewel shard. I didn't stick around to see if Kagome had done it or not." I admitted, looking at Inuyasha.

"What?" he snarled. "Well, did you ask her about it?" he asked. I shook my head. "No but I was planning to right now." He nodded and then kissed my cheek. "Okay, be extra careful, I can't protect you right now." I nodded and smiled. "I will."

I left the hut, and walked out to go find Kagome. "Hey Sango!" I greeted, and walked up to her. "Have you seen Kagome?" Sango looked at me, and smiled. "Yeah, she's over by the well in Inuyasha forest" I nodded and smiled, running towards the well.

There Kagome sat, on the well looking down at the grass. "Kagome" I called, running up to her. She looked up, and forced a smile. "Oh. Hey Mae"

"I need to ask you a question. Who were you talking to in the forest" I asked, getting right to the point. Hey no point of beating around the bush, now was there? I looked at her, and saw her surprised and anxious face. "Oh um…" she fiddled with her fingers. "No one." She said back coldly. I blinked at her mood change."I know that's not tru-"suddenly there was a loud explosion out in the distance, near the village. "Inuyasha" I gasped, taking off towards the village, not caring if Kagome was following or not.

The village was a mess; villagers were running around in fear. Sango and Kirara were fighting off a large dragon demon, while Miroku was sucking it in with his Wind Tunnel. Inuyasha was in the hut. Good. I grabbed my shuriken, and flung it at the large demon. Its tail we slammed down on the ground next to me, barely missing me. I jumped back, and flipped backwards. My shuriken circled around the demons head, and flying back at me. I caught it with ease. I started running towards the hut Inuyasha was in, Miroku already had the demon 75% sucked in, so there was no doubt that the demon would die. "Inuyasha!" I called, running inside the hut. Shippo had him wrapped in a blanket, with a rope tied around him for safe measures. "God damn it let me go help." I shook my head stifling a laugh as I patted Shippo's head. "Inuyasha would you stop." I crouched down and looked at him. "The demons gone, no worries." I smiled at him. He relaxed, and then glared at Shippo. "WOULD YOU GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" he shouted. Shippo shrieked, and then pulled the string keeping him in the blanket. "Thanks a lot Shippo!"Inuyasha said sarcastically standing up and then sitting back down grumpily. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. Suddenly he stopped being a baby and looked at me concern in his eyes.

"Your bleeding" he said, looking at me with concern. I paused for a moment, before looking down to see a large tear in the robe Inuyasha had let me pretty much have. –There was a gash on my arm. It didn't really hurt, maybe it was adrenaline rush. "It doesn't hurt" I said back smiling at him. He shook his head. "But still…" he grabbed my arm and looked at it. "-You idiot, I told you to be careful!" he grumbled towards me. I fell over anime style. 'Leave it to Inuyasha to be completely Bi-polar.' I looked at him. 'First he's sweet, then he's screaming at me' I smiled. "Oh calm down Inuyasha" I said.

"Calm down, you went and got yourself hurt again, and now…" he began nagging and chewing me out, and I just sat there smiling. 'Oh Inuyasha' I felt my face get a little warmer after thinking of this. 'My Inuyasha'

**AN:So what did you think? What's up with Kagome? Who is this hag? And what will happen between inuyasha and Mae 3**

**REVIEW :3**

**-DarkDragonJaganshi**


	3. Replication of deception

**AN: It's been a while hasn't it? ^.^ Well I'm back! Oh and a very special shout out to Athenaismymum for the first review! This chapter is for you :D Anyways R&R ;) I don't mind flames; I do need a little constructive criticism. Just don't go overboard. Anyways begin reading! **

"So did you find anything out about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me as I leaned against him. It was night right now, and everyone else was asleep, except for Inuyasha and I. "She didn't tell me." I shifted and leaned my head against him and closed my eyes. "When I asked her, she said she was talking to no one."

"Then I'll ask her about it tomorrow." Inuyasha said. I nodded, but something didn't feel right. "Inuyasha." I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me. "Yeah?" I bit my lip. "I don't know what it is, but… I think something bad is going to happen tomorrow."

"Bad like what?" I shook my head. I didn't even know the answer to that. "Hey, don't worry about it, as long as I'm here, your safe. Nothing is going to happen." I smiled and closed my eyes. A cold chill blew in the hut; I shuddered and pressed myself more into Inuyasha. He started moving, and I opened my eyes. He wrapped his red robe around me. "Sleep." He says and I lay on him, and I fall into a blissful sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I awoke to a loud bang; I jolted up, and looked around. "Inuyasha?" I asked, looking for him. I got up and grabbed my shuriken, and ran outside. What I saw made me reel back in shock. Kagome? She was standing there, an evil smirk on her face; she was looking right at me. "Mae!" I heard Inuyasha shout. I turned to see him being held by some kind of dark aura. "Inuyasha!"

"Get out of here! Run!" he yells. "But what about you?" He shakes his head. "Don't worry about me, Kagome's after you!" I was confused but did as told and started running. I could hear someone follow me, but I didn't look back, I needed to do as Inuyasha said, I needed to run. Suddenly my felt arms go under me, and carry me bridal style. I looked in fear and then relaxed it was just Inuyasha. "What's going on!?"

I wasn't given a response. He was running super fast. I looked behind Inuyasha and up in the sky and gasped. Kagome was flying on a black bird. "Inuyasha, Kagome is behind you on a demon bird!" he grunted in response, and ran faster. I saw a cliff coming our way, no doubt in my mind Inuyasha couldn't make the jump. He jumped, but then the worst happened. "INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome's voice rang out.

My eyes widened as Inuyasha lost his grip on me, and let go, he hit the side of the cliff, and I was falling down. He couldn't get back up; there was no mistake about that. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome's voice rang out. I screamed as I plummeted to my doom, I looked down, and saw a river one hundred feet below me. I hugged the robe Inuyasha let me wear, and closed my eyes as I let my scream fill the air. I felt the harsh sting of the water smack my body, and with that hard hit, I lost consciousness.

**Inuyasha POV**

I dropped her, and with Kagome telling me constantly to sit, I couldn't get her, all I could do was watch as she helplessly fell deeper and deeper until I couldn't see her anymore. My back was in pain from all the sit commands, and I was pretty sure I was 3 feet under by now. 'Damn it!'

I didn't hear anymore sit commands, or feel any so I instantly jumped up. I guess from all the commands my back was really hurt, I couldn't stand so I just fell back to the ground with a plop. 'Mae…' I stifled a whimper as I looked down, I couldn't see her… "MAE!" I shouted. But it did nothing. I just lied their unable to get up.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"I see Inuyasha!" Shippo cried pointing down towards the Cliffside. "Kirara, go down!" Sango commanded, pointing at Inuyasha. "I don't see Mae." Miroku pointed out, looking around. "Or Kagome." Sango added in a dark tone.

"Inuyasha!?" Sango yelled running towards him. What she saw made her stop halfway. He was crying? "Where is Mae?" Sango demanded, looking at him with depression in her eyes. He didn't respond. Sango looked around, and then down. "No…" She said. "She couldn't have- I mean… She's alive, she has to be…." Sango felt a tear slide down her cheek. "She is alive! She has to be!" Inuyasha insisted. He still couldn't move. "She just has to be" Shippo was crying, and looking down as well. "I know she is." Miroku said.

Everyone looked at him wondering how he knew. "I felt no spirit departure." He said determined. A scream filled their ears suddenly. They all turned to the source of the noise. "It came from the forests" Sango said, wiping away a tear. "It sounded like Kagome." they all ran towards the source of the noise, except for Inuyasha, He was being carried by Kirara. When they got to the scene of the scream, their jaws dropped. There were two Kagome's? One was on the ground unconscious, and the other was standing there with an evil smile on her face. "Oh so, you thought it was her that did this?" Evil Kagome smiled. "Well, you were wrong." Evil Kagome morphed into an old lady with sickly pale skin, and frail white hair, she had bright red eyes. "Tell us, what's really going on!" Miroku demanded.

The old lady smirked. "Let's just say someone should be careful about what she wishes, sometime you can't take wishes back…" the old lady disappeared. "Let's get Kagome back to the hut, and then we can question her." Sango said.

**AN: should I leave you hanging? Or should I write a little more…. I'll write a little more because I'm only up to 1,041 words on this chapter, your lucky day…**

x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-

Mean While, w/ Sesshomaru.

"Hey what's that?" Rin asked, looking at the river beside them. Rin gasped, and stopped walking. "Look, it's a girl!" A girl was floating in the water unconscious; Rin looked at Sesshomaru. "What are we going to do?"

"Let her be, Rin." He said, but it was too late. Rin had run in the water, and grabbed the girls red robe. "Rin come back here!" Jaken commanded, grabbing Rin. They both ended up floating down a little. Sesshomaru quickly got all three of them out of the water. The netherworld creatures were clinging onto the ladies body, ready to take her soul. Sesshomaru had no idea what made him do this, but he took out his Tenseiga, and slashed at the Netherworld creatures, saving the ladies life. He picked her up bridal style. "Let us be on our way." He said, walking off. Rin smiled and ran to Sesshomaru, Jaken tried to run to them, eventually tripping. "Why did you save this woman's life?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru.

"She is Inuyasha's mate; I could use this to my advantage." Jaken nodded. "Brilliant!" Rin hummed as they continued walking.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**AN: There you have it…. I was gonna leave you with a cliff hanger…... but I guess not…. Oh well enjoy ;) don't forget to **_**REVIEW ;)**_

_**-DarkDragonJaganshi**_


End file.
